


Poison-Coated Lips

by Shirimikaze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AS DO ALL MY WORKS, Canon Compliant, I don't think this is worth tagging as angst cause it just ends softly, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Yelling, but then they kiss, changbin is jisung's emotional support kpop boy, frustrated content creators, jisung is Angery, so they basically fight, then he gets Sad, unbeta'd we die like men, ye fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/pseuds/Shirimikaze
Summary: Jisung feels all too much, all at the same time, but Changbin is always there to hold him.





	Poison-Coated Lips

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet from one of my favourite humans HANNAH I LOVE YOU

Frustration steadily simmers in Jisung as he glares at the music editing software. Instead of even measly hints of inspiration, all he feels brewing in his head is an impending migraine. He has been trying to fix the arrangement of a new track for the past several hours, but time keeps on passing him by with neither surges of productivity, nor compassion. Comparing it to his usual workflow, this creative block makes him feel pathetic. The stale air in the closed studio does nothing to soothe his nerves and he swears that the dim lighting is slowly melting down his sanity.

It all peaks in a sharp pang of irritation that makes Jisung shut the laptop closed with more force than necessary and roughly push his chair away from the desk. He doesn’t notice the way Changbin flinches behind him from the sudden noise. The swivel chair tips as far back as possible under his weight. “This isn’t working,” Jisung says, words tired, “It just isn’t.”

“Hey, calm down." The small couch in the studio makes a weak squeaking sound when Changbin hops off it. In a single breath he's close enough to place a hand on Jisung's shoulder. "Maybe you need to take a break for tonight.”

The words make all the acidic negativity in Jisung boil over. He coldly shrugs off Changbin’s hand and turns to look at him. “Or maybe you just need to stop fucking around when we’re supposed to be working together!”

Jisung clearly sees the bewilderment contort Changbin’s expression and he knows he has fucked up beyond return.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Changbin challenges.

Yet he can’t stop. The exhaustion and excess emotions keep bubbling and bubbling and threaten to burst out through his chest, so they all gush out laced in words he can’t keep behind his teeth anymore. “Instead of working on lyrics for tracks that are almost guaranteed to get scrapped, you could actually help with the mastering for the shit we have _deadlines_ on.”

“Real bold of you to think you get to decide what gets released and what not by yourself.” Changbin’s annoyed. Jisung can hear it in the lower tone that presses down on each word, can see it in the way his teeth are slightly gritted. “You’re really forgetting the whole point of group efforts.”

“Fuck you and your group efforts!” Sleep deprivation and anger coalesce into an ugly mess that lodges itself in Jisung’s chest, sticking to his ribs and constraining his lungs, making his breathing shakier with every poison-dipped syllable that tumbles out of his mouth. He stands up from his seat and impulsively takes a step closer to Changbin, most of the space between them now replaced by raw frustration.

”This is why we’re always holed up in here!” Jisung continues. “Sometimes spending a lot of time on something doesn’t mean you’re doing a good job at it!” His fingers are clenched in fists at his sides, digging into his palms harder than he can realize at the moment. He’s aware that he’s being irrational, but he’s too deep in to back out now. “Release as many songs as you’d like when you learn how to complete major projects without delays!”

A weak gasp gets stuck in Jisung’s throat when Changbin abruptly grabs him by the arms and makes him recoil with a step backwards.

Changbin’s lips are pursed in a deep scowl that doesn’t wane in the slightest when Jisung’s pupils grow wide in shock at the sudden movement. The steel-tight grip on Jisung’s arms makes him shrink in on himself. The steady glare that bores right into him makes him freeze.

“Listen here you greedy, overachieving asshole,” Changbin spits out, slow and clear, in a tone that Jisung hasn’t heard in a very long while.

He’s _livid_. 

“You constantly want to do more than you’ve got the time and means for-” Changbin keeps pushing Jisung back while speaking, and Jisung is too petrified to do anything but follow, “-and then you get mad when you see that it’s unrealistic.” His voice is on the verge of shaking with pure indignation. His eyes are dead-set on Jisung’s own, narrowed and flickering with anger. “You push yourself too hard and then think you can just take it out on me and Chan without anyone snapping back at you.”

Jisung’s back hits the wall of the studio. He can’t recall having ever seen Changbin this mad and the direct confrontation makes him tremble. All the rage and hostility that kept him so steady up until that moment vanished even quicker than they built up. Regret buries itself in him all the way down to the pit of his stomach with nauseating coldness. The desire to apologise sits heavy on his tongue but the words just won't come out. He can feel his legs quivering and he’s certain that he’d crumple to the floor if Changbin were to release him.

“While you get buried by a hundred ideas at a time, I’m the one who actually takes the time to finish a song properly before moving onto the next and I’m not going to tolerate you being so stuck up your own ass,” Changbin presses. He's close enough for Jisung to feel his deep exhales against his skin. 

Jisung's too paralyzed to reply. The inch of height he has on Changbin has been rendered insignificant by how he is curled in on himself currently. He feels like a cornered critter. He's nothing but mortified by how far he allowed his own tantrum to go. Jisung places his hands on Changbin's chest, but can't muster up the strength to push him away and merely lets his fingers bunch up the fabric of Changbin's shirt.

"What?" Changbin grumbles after a few beats of heavy silence. "Not so brave now, are you?"

Guilt claws at Jisung's skin from the inside out. He can't look away from the tense lines of Changbin's face and the annoyance in his eyes. If he stands still for any longer, he's convinced that he'll break down entirely. Remorse overwhelms him with the need to do something, anything-

Quickly, before any more regrets might ripple through him, Jisung leans in. His grasp on Changbin's shirt tightens as he presses his lips to Changbin's fuller ones. With his eyes squeezed shut, all he can feel is Changbin's jaw go slack in surprise. The firm grip on Jisung's arms loosens, leaving him to stumble forward onto Changbin's chest.

Jisung feels like his heart is about to burst all over again when Changbin kisses back with just as much urgency, but this time not from fury or fear. Warmth surges through him when Changbin tilts his head and tips forward just enough to deepen the kiss. The hands on Jisung's biceps move up to rest on his shoulders instead and keep him grounded.

The stress gradually ebbs away from Jisung, one press of Changbin's lips against his at a time. Neither of them knows how long they stay like that for, just holding each other like there's nothing else that could possibly be more important at the moment. Jisung moves a hand up to cup one of Changbin's cheeks and their kisses turn into something slower, softer, something meant for them.

Eventually, their lips stop moving, simply softly brushing against one another, and with nothing but the sound of gentle pants for air between them, they stand with their foreheads pressed together for a short while. Jisung doesn't want to pull away and open his eyes. Distanced from his initial anger, the entire situation seems even more ridiculous to him now.

"I'm sorry," Jisung quietly says against Changbin's lips. He shifts so that he can bury his face in the crook of Changbin's neck, fingers involuntarily curling into loose fists out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I really am-"

Changbin places a hand to the back of his head and shushes him by softly stroking his hair until he calms down. "It's fine. I guess all of us tend to get a bit sensitive in cases like this." He takes a slight pause to gather his words. "Just… just talk to me when it gets bad. I'm here for you."

Changbin sounds tired too. A simple detail, but it manages to put into perspective for Jisung just how much shit every single one of them is actually going through.

With a softer tone Changbin adds, "Look at me, please?"

Reluctantly Jisung unearths himself from the crook of Changbin's neck and straightens up his back. From the warm concern Changbin looks at him with, he surmises he looks like a mess, eyes likely red and glassy from the earlier promise of tears. But he stopped trembling a while ago. Only exhaustion is left.

Changbin leans in again to plant a chaste kiss on Jisung's lips, making sure it lasts long enough to make a point. After pulling away, a fond little smile finds home on his face. "Let's go sleep, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> writing drabbles and ficlets without much plot is FUN I gotta do this more often  
> this is rushed but I hope you like it!! I fucking love binsung


End file.
